Not Afraid
by Lightning Catastrophe
Summary: A Oneshot on how Lightning reminisces her l'Cie adventure and a bit of her past life. Songfic, Not Afraid by Eminem. Spoilers and language from Eminem.


_**Not Afraid**_

**Summary: Lightning reminisces her l'Cie adventure and a bit of her past.**

**Song: Not Afraid by Eminem**

**Warning: The Song Swears.**

**Contains spoilers for game, and the scenes I used are in no order what so ever. Scenes may not be a hundred percent correct, as lines may be wrong. Especially if the scene is in the early stages of the game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eminem or Final Fantasy.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm Not Afraid (I'm Not Afraid)**

**To Take A Stand (To Take A Stand)  
**

Lightning walked forwards towards Hope and Vanille, her left hand curled over her l'Cie brand as she walked along the top of the ship.

"As far as l'Cie are concerned, humans are tools. I'm not going to die for one of them." She announced, her voice quiet but determined.

"So, what do we do?" Sazh asked from behind her, curious.

The soldier paused for a second before bluntly stating, "Destroy it."

**Just Know That, You're Not Alone  
**

Lightning lined up for the Purge line in Bodhum, feeling horribly guilty for not believing her sister, Serah, who was now a Pulse l'Cie held hostage in the Pulse Vestige in Hanging Edge.

A black man with a dark brown Afro came up to stand besides her, looking curious.

"An old man can never get peace anymore." He sighed.

"You want peace? Get on the next train." She grumbled and moved away.

"What's she up to?" the man wondered and followed the cold soldier.

**Yeah It's Been A Ride …**

**I Guess I Had To Go To Th****at Place To Get To This One**_**  
**_

The l'Cie burst through the transgate they had found in the Ark, along with a Pulse ship. Now, Lightning and the other Cocoon citizens gazed around in awe, shocked of what their supposed 'Hell' looked like as they flew above the beautiful scenery that was _Gran_ Pulse on Bahamut; Fang's newly acquired Eidolon.

**What You Think, **

**I'm Doing This For Me**_**  
**_

Lightning was determined. She'd topple the Sanctum in Eden itself. She had nothing else left to live for. Her parents long gone, Serah a crystal, and she was an enemy of Cocoon. What was the point in living? If she fled like Vanille and Sazh, she would just be waiting to become a C'ieth.

There was no force in Pulse that could make her do that.

She'd attack Sanctum for herself, and only herself. To lash out her pent up emotions she kept inside of her for all these years. If the kid – Hope – wanted to come, it's his funeral.

**And All Those Who Look Down At Me I'm Tearing Down Your Balcony**

Odin flung Lightning off of his arm, sending her soaring towards the racers.

Pointing her gun at them, she shot three rounds at them before quickly sheathing her Blazefire Saber and grabbing hold of a velocycle, which began to waver. Gripping the top, she looked in, seeing a racer in what looked like a PSICOM uniform.

"You're dead!" he yelled at her.

"You … first!" she shouted back, grabbing his forearm in between words and tossing him out of the vehicle.

**I'm Not Afraid (I'm Not Afraid)**

**To Take A Stand (To Take A Stand)**

**Everybody (Everybody)**

**Come Take My Hand (Come Take My Hand)**_**  
**_

Lightning, Hope, Snow, and Sazh all floated upwards as Cocoon began to plummet down towards Gran Pulse.

"Everybody! Hold hands!" Snow shouted, as he and Lightning joined hands, followed by Hope and Sazh, forming a circle.

**Okay, **

**Quit Playin' With The Scissors And The Shit, **

**Cut The Crap**_**  
**_

Sazh, Vanille, Hope, and Snow stood still in amazement, watching as the ruthless soldier dispatched an entire PSICOM squad in a matter of seconds.

"I thought they'd be tougher than that," Sazh said, shocked. "These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream-of-the-crop."

"Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. Haven't fought a war in centuries," Snow said. "Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys."

"So, from what you're telling me, it sounds like a regular old soldier has got more training than special forces." Sazh continued.

"Cut the crap," Lightning snapped, facing them all. "Their grunts may be green but PSICOM's elites are cold-hearted beasts."

**You Said You Was King,**

**You Lied Through Your Teeth**_**  
**_

The l'Cie's eyes widened as the Primarch – Galenth Dysley – rose into the air and began laughing maniacally. Rune spells flying from his hands and killing all the humans in the room.

Then, before their eyes, he transformed into Barthandelus; a fal'Cie.

**This f***ing Black Cloud Still Follows Me Around**_**  
**_

Lightning sighed as she saw her comrade's brands.

Almost open …

**We'll Walk This Road Together Through The Storm**

**Whatever Weather,**

**Cold or Warm**_**  
**_

Snow made a speech about sticking together and seeing their Focus to the very end, and put his hand in.

Vanille followed suit.

Then Hope.

Sazh's Chocobo chick flew on top of Hope's hand.

"Heh heh, well, you can never disagree with a Chocobo." Sazh chuckled. "I'm in."

Lightning nodded, giving them all a small smile.

"I'm in."

**I'm Standing Up**

**Imma Face My Demons**_**  
**_

"This can _not _be happening!" Lightning exclaimed as a large knight-like creature appeared and began to advance on Hope, pulling out a large sword.

"Look out!" she shouted as Hope fell down in his haste to get away.

Lightning jumped in front of Hope, bringing her Blazefire Saber up in front of her face horizontally, bracing herself as her Eidolon – her inner demon from being a l'Cie, as she saw it – crashed his giant blade against hers, trying to get to Hope.

**I'm Manning Up,**

**Imma Hold My Ground**

Lightning launched a Kaiser Behemoth into the air, killing it in four hits.

She gracefully landed on the ground with her back to the creature as it evaporated into nothingness.

**So I Could Come Back A Brand New Me**

**You Helped See Me Through**_**  
**_

Lightning awoke on Gran Pulse, and looked up to see a Crystallized Cocoon.

"It's a miracle …" she muttered, her hand above her heart.

Maybe Snow was right in Lake Bresha. Maybe Serah _had_ been watching over them.

**To Focus Solely On My Responsibility As A Father**

** So I Solemnly Swear To Always treat This Roof Like My Daughters And Raise It_  
_**

Lightning gave up her childhood and her old life to focus on being there for Serah. Acting more like an over-protective mother than a sister.

**I'm Not Afraid**

This was it.

Eden.

Now it was go down trying, or succeed.

**(I'm Not Afraid)**

Lightning took a deep breath.

Beyond these walls was Orphan, and the end of their Focus.

To be honest … she was frightened.

* * *

**~~Fin~~**

**Wow, my third fic already XD**

**Did you like it? :P**

**R&R please!**


End file.
